smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
J. Jonah Jameson
J. Jonah Jameson 'is the 33rd revealed fighter from Smash Bros. Lawl, being the 2nd in the finale era and the first character with a boss playstyle. His capabilities of extreme intimidation and combustible lemons has turned him into a public menace! He's VERY judgemental, as with most bosses who suddenly hire and fire employees at will. Entrance - Intimi-J-tion Jameson Holds a door open while saying one of the following quotes. ''"Ready to send those Lawlers running back to their mommies?" "Where you been lookin' for you all morning why don’t ya to pay your phone bill!" Special Moves Standard B - You're Hired! Camera Jameson will produce a soundwave that hires the opponent(s) in front of him, giving them a camera (which would replace any item the opponent may be holding). When an opponent is holding a camera, all of their A moves are disabled and replaced with the ability to take pictures (Special moves and grabs are still usable), however, when a picture is taken, a photo is released. The camera can only be liberated if they take 5 pictures or if they're fired. Re-Hiring Even when the camera is liberated, they're still hired, so Jameson can rehire opponents that're already hired by him. In doing so, they get the camera back, but they also start developing self-confidence (They heal damage. The more they are rehired, the more damage they heal (5% the first, 10% the second, ect.)), as their camera capacity resets to 5. Opponents with the Top 12 Ego stats will start their re-hiring with 10%, where the healing effects from rehiring increase by 5% from there. Reviewing When Jameson walks over a photo, he'll review it. The effects of the review will reach the opponent anywhere on stage, and the effects depend on what was photographed; *An item/nothing will damage the photographer with a 1% and a decent stun. *A passive character will damage the photographer by 10% and trip them. *An attacking character will heal the photographer for 15%. *An Assist Trophy (character) will heal the photographer for 20%. *A horniness move will heal the photographer for 30% and stun Jameson for about 6 seconds. *A Final Smash will heal the photographer for 100%. *A Good photo (Except for horniness ones) examined when a photographer is on the front page will deal that photographer 2% damage along with a trip. Camera-Stealing When Jameson is close to a camera, he can press B to take it for himself. The photo capacity remains with Jameson, though Jameson's pictures go right into his pocket as he will only keep the latest 5 taken. Taken photos are used in The Front Page. Unmasker and Electric Nightmare can also affect the photos, the latter behaving like La Calavera when controlled. If the photos are removed, they cause the firing of EVERYONE on the stage. Side B - You're Fired! Jameson will take out a combustible lemon, pressing B makes him throw it forward, and pressing A makes him throw it at an arc. Anyone hit by this move will automatically be fired in an flame explosion. Normal opponents hit by a lemon take 10% damage, hired opponents get 20%, and if they are holding a camera, they take 30%. Anyone caught in just the flames alone will take just 4%. Effects of getting fired When fired, the hired opponent loses their camera, and re-hires are set back to 0 (meaning if they are re-hired again, they go back to healing 5% 10% if they are in the [[ego|top 12 ego]] regardless of how many times they were rehired). Up B - Interview with the Goblin From the bottom of the screen, the Green Goblin will fly diagonally up depending on where Jameson is standing. When the Goblin reaches Jameson, he will grab him by the neck and fly upwards for a couple seconds before dropping him. Initially, the Goblin deals 4% damage to any opponents in the way, but not when he is interviewing Jameson. Down B - The Front Page Using a pocketed photograph of an attacking opponent / Final Smash, Jameson will take a random one and place it on the Front Page. There can be only one at a time, as when a new one is used, an old one vanishes. If a photographer is on the Front Page, they cannot heal when rehired and Good photos will instead have them take 2% damage with a trip (excluding ones with horniness). When a Final Smash (any part of it) is put on the Front Page, absolutely everybody can't heal with rehires, as the user of the Final Smash will deal x1.5 more damage and knockback. Tag teams only affect the one member that was photographed. If Jameson tries to put up a photo that cannot be used, or if he doesn't have any photos, he will be left vulnerable. A front page can be destroyed by taking 50% damage, which automatically fires EVERYONE previously hired. Final Smash - Interdimensional Journalism Jameson will announce that he is mad and transform into an anime counterpart. At this point, he will try to take a picture of the closest opponent, which traps them in a photo if successful. Anime!Jameson will then burst through the photo and beat up the trapped opponent. After dealing them 80%, he will pull out a gun powered by multiple of his laughing faces, talk about how the power of the press triumphs, and shoot them. The shot will release a flaming Jameson who punches the opponent back onto the stage, dealing good knockback. Miscellaneous Taunts *'Side Taunt -' "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" *'Down Taunt -' "What are you waiting for, Chinese New Year? Go, go, go!" *'Up Taunt -' "Yes, you! Out the front door. Parking lot. Car. Goodbye." (this fires a random opponent) Victory/Losing Poses *'Victory #1 -' "Thank you, bye-bye." *walks away* *'Victory #2 -' *looks at the loser(s)* "Thank you." *turns back* "I can't believe I'm thanking these people." *'Victory #3 -' *does his memetic laugh* *'Loss -' Takes his anger out by scolding Parker, who is feeling down. Descriptions Trophy Description (Unknown for the moment) Character Description John Jonah Jameson, Jr. is a supporting character (and sometimes an antagonist) of Spider-Man in the Marvel Comics Universe. Jameson is usually the publisher or editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle, a fictional New York newspaper and now serves as the mayor of New York City. Recognizable by his mustache, flattop haircut, and ever-present cigar, he carries out a smear campaign against Spider-Man that has, at least temporarily, turned much of the gullible city against the hero. He employs photojournalist Peter Parker, who, unbeknownst to Jameson, is Spider-Man's alter ego. Portrayals of Jameson have varied throughout the years. Sometimes he is shown as a foolishly stubborn and pompous skinflint who micromanages his employees and resents Spider-Man out of jealousy. Other writers have portrayed him more humanly, as a humorously obnoxious yet caring boss who nevertheless has shown great bravery and integrity in the face of the assorted villains with which the Bugle comes into contact, and whose campaign against Spider-Man comes more from fear of youngsters following his example. In either case, he has remained an important part of the Spider-Man mythos. Jameson is also the father of John Jameson, the Marvel Universe supporting character who, in addition to his job as a famous astronaut, has at turns become Man-Wolf and Star-God, and married She-Hulk. Jameson was raised by his uncle who was also his stepfather. This is who he learned to love cigars from. His biological father J. Jonah Jameson, Sr. left the country for unknown reasons. As a result of his father's wedding to May Parker, Jameson and Peter Parker are related by marriage. Character Conversations Snake Codec 'Colonel: ' I can't believe that he would make it this far... 'Codec Snake: ' Daily Bugle was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead wasn't it? Does the White House know about this? How deep does it go? 'Colonel: ' Damn... Snake, the government has decided to not give in to their demands. We're trying to buy some more time... Bust him and get to his communications tower! 'Snake: ' ugh, its back to the mission for me... Daily Bugle Shenanigan (N/A for the moment) Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Classic Mode Victory Quotes (Low Rank) * (vs. Dr. Robotnik) 'Robotnik: ”'WHYY!? WHYY!!?? WHY-“ '''Jameson: ''"Science isn't all about WHY!? It's about WHY NOT?!"'' * (vs. Scanty & Kneesocks) "You make up your own rules, just like me!" * (vs. Jaime Maussan) "Don't tell me you have the head of an extraterrestrial in there 'cause if you do you're the third guy this week!" * (vs. Irate Gamer) "The simple fact that you're standing here listening to me is outrageous!" * (vs. Best Hercules) "HAH! You are the best!" Victory Quotes (High Rank) * (vs. Panty & Stocking) "Yes, you! Keep your panties on!" *(vs. Madotsuki) "I'm no psychiatrist but that might be a fear reaction..." Gallery Palette swaps Artwork JamesonOld!.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson's Facebook Art. JamesonSplash!.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson's Splash Screen. Screenshots Trivia *Jameson is the first character to use the 'Boss' playstyle. *The results of the Mary vs. Pyron Facebook feud was announced the end of his moveset, Mary winning the next slot with the votes of 39, beating against Pyron, who had a freakishly close 38. *Jameson shares some lines and qualities with Cave Johnson from Portal 2, specifically the lemon in his side B and the lemon symbol. Both of them were voiced by JK Simmons, connecting the two. *Jameson & Bison are the only characters that refer towards the other playable characters as Lawlers. *All the inspiration clips in his moveset were "pooped" due to chincherrinas hating copyright. * A later video showcased that Jameson has a Codec-like Smash Taunt called Daily Buglin'. It is accessed by using his down taunt on the Daily Bugle stage. A conversation then starts between Jameson and Peter Parker, usually about trying to get a picture of the opponent for the newspaper. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Finale Era Category:Top Rank Category:Boss Category:Locked Category:Celebrities Category:Americans Category:Classic Mode Category:Spider-Man (universe)